Explorers of Mystic! Girl version
by MewMewLight271
Summary: Pokemon Explorers of Sky was fun right? But what happens when you stop at the point where you disapear in front of your partner? Will your about to find out! Character instert. The story is about YOU! -On Hold-
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Mystic**

**This** **is dedicated to my partner Kisshu the Riolu from Explorers of Sky.**

** Hello there! Please take this quiz to find out what kind of Pokémon you are! Please answer truthfully!**

Your 3DS said. You sighed then tapped the bottom screen, a bit impatient. You had just come home from school. You had busted your head open by doing your math STAAR. You had just found this weird package labeled, "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Mystic" Guessing Mom bought it for you for studying for that horrid test, you quickly opened it, excited. You quickly took out your Pokémon Black 2 and put in the new one. You had excepted to find a new beginning by was soon let down from being greeted from the same thing as Explorers of Sky.

**Have you played Explorers of Sky?**

'No dur.' You thought clicking yes.

**When you see an expired cake in your fridge, will you **

**A) Eat it **

**B) Ask your sis/bro if it's theirs**

**C) Ignore it**

'Too easy, it's A! JK, jk it's C.' You thought to yourself laughing.

** When your friend is hurt and the bully is about to leave will you**

**Stay quiet but stay there**

**Yell at the bully and tell him to pick on someone his own size**

**Walk away, not wanting to cause trouble**

'You got to be kidding me, it's B.' You thought, tapping B.

**If you could have anything in the world what will it be?**

**A) Money**

**B) Love**

**C) World Domination**

'Money seems pretty good, yet I don't want to be one of those rich snobby people. I'll pick Love.' You thought, tapping B.

**Are you a girl or boy?**

**A) Girl**

**B) Boy**

You clicked girl.

**Please place your finger on the bottom screen. It will detect your aura.**

You did what it said and after a minute it said, "**A match has been found! You are a… Eevee! You care and respect others. You are not selfish and love to fool around!**"

Suddenly a bright white light comes out of your 3DS and wraps around. You hear a voice say in your head, "Are you the girl who is going to replace my best friend?" Even though you wanted to reply you couldn't, because you had started to feel lightheaded. The last thing you saw was a blue Pokemon with a sad smile on your game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Explorers of Mystic! **

** A/N: I'm so SORRY for the late update! I was on vacation and then got grounded.**

'W-Where am I? My back is acing so bad.' You thought, slowly opening your eyes. In front of you was a Riolu wearing a white scarf around his neck. "Are you okay?" He asked you. "Other than my back acing, yes, I'm okay." You said, picking yourself up.

"Wait a minute….," Your eyes widened in realization. "YOU'RE A RIOLU!" You yelled jumping back. "Yes, and you're an Eevee. Are you sure you're okay?" The Riolu asked cocking his head to the side, staring at you confused. "B-But that's not possible your not real. Okay, this has to be a dream, a really awesome one." You told yourself.

"You're really funny! My name is Kisshu, what's yours?" Kisshu asked, laughing. "My name is Emily, nice to meet you Kisshu." You told him, thinking about the name. 'Where have I heard that name before? Probably from an anime.' You thought.

"Hey Ki- Are you okay?" You asked, noticing his head was hanging down low. He nodded slightly. He picked his head up and shot her a fake smile. 'Come on, pull yourself together. You went to visit Jirachi for this moment. Even though this Emily looks like the other that disappeared, you have to pull yourself together.' Kisshu thought, starting to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me here!" You yelled, running up to him. He face palmed himself and stopped so you could catch up. "Hurry, we're going to Wigglytuff's Guild." Kisshu said to you, smiling. 'Isn't Wigglytuff that pink guy that keeps falling asleep?' You asked yourself with a sigh. You just nod and silently follow Kisshu.

As you guys went into Treasure town (You were in Sharpedo Bluff), Kisshu saw a brown Pokémon a few steps away. He smiled and yelled, "Bidoof! Over here!" Bidoof looked up and padded up to them. "Hello Kisshu," Bidoof turned towards you. "Hello Kisshu's friend." You shyly nodded your head. You were never good at meeting new people ur, Pokemon. "Her name's Emily." Kisshu told him.

Bidoof's eyes widened then went back to normal. "Nice to meet you, Emily!" Bidoof said. 'Golly! That was Kisshu's partner's name! Could this be the same Emily!?' Bidoof thought. "I was going to show her to the guild Bidoof. Can you help me?" Kisshu asked. Bidoof nodded and the trio made their way to Wigglytuff's Guild.


End file.
